


Exploring

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Community: slashthedrabble, Established Relationship, Exploration, Ficlet, M/M, Road Trips, Romance, Summer Vacation, Touring, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Vacations are made for exploring places you’ve never been, and a few you already know.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Exploring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 557: Explore at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Although Ryo had wanted to plan every aspect of their vacation, booking everything from flights and hotel to car rental, and even various guided tours, Dee had eventually persuaded his lover to take a more relaxed approach. He was all for picking a destination and booking flights, but didn’t want to be faced with a set schedule, every day packed full of places to go and things to see, and a rigorous timetable to stick to in order to fit everything in; they got enough of that at work.

With the freedom to choose what direction to go every morning, stopping to look at anything that caught their eye along the way, and finding somewhere to stay each night, they could simply take each day as it came, let the weather and their mood dictate their plans.

Much to their surprise, Ryo found himself relishing the opportunity to explore, parking off the road to follow mysterious footpaths, just to see where they went, following roads almost at random, drawn by curiosity over the names of towns and villages on the signposts. Guided tours might be all very well if you wanted to see the most popular tourist attractions along with a bunch of strangers, but it was way more interesting to get off the beaten path and discover things for themselves.

They ate at quaint village tearooms, rural pubs, and cosy restaurants, spent their nights in guesthouses, and small hotels, and occasionally on farms or in caravans. They stopped at country fairs, watched sheepdog trials, went pony-trekking, discovered secluded coves miles from anywhere, and followed cliff top paths from one town to the next then caught the bus back to their car, chatting with the locals all the way.

When it was too hot to do much they lazed on beaches, strolled around town centres shopping for gifts and souvenirs, visited museums and old churches, or simply found somewhere shady to sit, eating ice cream and admiring the scenery; the south coast of England had plenty of that to offer.

Tonight, they’d found a room at a guesthouse with a terrific view of a ruined old castle on the hill above. Taking a look around that would be the first thing on the agenda the following morning; it was too late to explore right now, with the sun already setting.

Ryo finished uploading the day’s photos to his tablet, backing them up on a USB drive, and stowed everything back in his luggage.

“It’s not too late for a walk around the village,” he said. “We could stop at that pub we passed on our way in.”

“Or we could just stay here.”

“Weren’t you the one who wanted to explore?” Ryo frowned at his lover, lounging on the big double bed.

Dee grinned, patting the mattress beside him. “I’ve got everything I want to explore right here in this room.”

“Well, when you put it like that…”

“I’ll put it any way you want, baby.” Dee winked.

“Horn dog!”

The End


End file.
